Blissful Revenge
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: The K Pirates are back and have kidnapped the original crew of the Outlaw Star. Their ransom terms: the XGP. Now it is up to the descendants of the crew to save their parents. Take place about 20 years after they leave the Leyline. R+R!
1. Profiles

This is my profile chapter for all my new characters in my OLS fic.   
p.s. Melfina is married to Gene and Aisha is married to Jim, Suzuka is a loner.  
  
  
Name: Blade Starwind  
Race: Bio-Android  
Age: 15 human years  
Hair: Shiny black  
Eyes: Ice Blue  
Clothing: black jeans, black boots, black tank top, black fingerless gloves (jeese, he has a thing for black, doesn't he?) and a dark blue trenchcoat.  
Weapons: Twin hand-blasters, caster pistol, heat sword, portable rocket launcher, portable light shield.  
Nicknames: Shadow Warrior, The Walking Arsenal, and Harbinger of Destruction.  
Good luck charm: Medallion in the small likeness of the Outlaw Star, which hangs around his neck.  
Background: Son of Gene and Melfina Starwind, he started out as completely human. Due to deformation in the womb because of being birthed by a Bio-Android led to the installment of his android parts, therefore he has enhanced speed, strength, reaction, and mental skills. Ever since he was five years old he was trained in every aspect of being an outlaw. Martial arts and kendo beneath Twilight Suzuka, developing his muscles beneath Jim and Aisha Hawking, business and negotiation skills beneath Fred Lo, and shooting and pilot skills beneath Gene.   
Rank: Captain and Pilot of the Outlaw Star.  
  
  
Name: Lita Hawking  
Race: Ctarl-Ctarl  
Age: 15 human years.  
Hair: Diamond White  
Eyes: Death Black  
Clothing: Form-fitting black and gold armor, lightweight. Black boots, golden gauntlets.  
Weapons: Hand-Blaster, heat Sword, energy gauntlets, portable Light Shield.  
Nicknames: Tigress, Shadows.  
Good Luck Charm: Medallion in the likeness of a pair of crossed swords.  
Background: Son of Jim and Aisha Hawking, the first of two children. She possesses the same ultimate form as Aisha. She underwent training side by side with Blade Starwind, and the two are best of friends.  
Rank: Weapons Specialist of the Outlaw Star  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Name: David Hawking  
Race: Ctarl-Ctarl  
Age: 11 Human years.  
Hair: Diamond White  
Eyes: Cinnamon Brown  
Clothing: Armor like his older sister's, but it is black and red.  
Weapons: Twin Hand Blasters, Energy Claws, portable Light Shield.  
Nicknames: Lil' Bastard, Viper.  
Good Luck Charm: locket with a picture of his family inside it.  
Background: Son of Jim and Aisha Hawking, second of two children, little sister of Lita. He is seriously under-estimated because of his size but can hold his own in a fight. He is considered a pain in the butt, but is still loved by the rest of the crew. He underwent the training later than Lita and Blade did, so he doesn't have as much experience as they do.  
Rank: Computer specialist of the Outlaw Star.  
  
Name: Rita Wong  
Race: Human  
Age: 14 human years  
Hair: Jet Black  
Eyes: Dark Brown  
Clothing: an almost exact replica of that of Twilight Suzuka's.  
Weapons: Bokken  
Good Luck Charm: none.  
Nicknames: The Twilight Successor  
Background: The adopted child of Suzuka, she was trained in every aspect of being an assassin. She did not undergo the training the others did, but instead spent years being trained by the best martial arts and kendo experts in the galaxy.  
Rank: Combat specialist of the Outlaw Star.  
  
Name: Quin  
Race: Bio-Android  
Age: 10 human years  
Hair: Jet-black  
Eyes: Black  
Clothing: dark blue shirt, black sweats, sneakers, black fingerless gloves.  
Weapons: Hand Blaster, Dagger.  
Nicknames: none  
Background: the K Pirates orphaned Quin, and a scientist adopted him. He was given Android parts to compensate for heavy injuries inflicted by the Pirates. He is a martial arts expert who is a friend of David Hawking.  
Rank: Navigator of the Outlaw Star. 


	2. Bounty Hunters and Barfights

(the group is basically in the bar to catch a criminal)  
  
  
The smell of sweat and cigar smoke was heavy in the air of the bar; in the   
  
distance one could smell the faintness of exhaust smoke, since the bar was on the   
  
outskirts of the Heyfong3 spaceport. The bar was nearly empty, save for the usual   
  
drunkards and shady dealers. Today though, a group of seedy looking guy's in flashy   
  
suits dominated the bar, closing a deal of some kind. Several large men were dressed in   
  
menacing black suits; they amounted to at least a half dozen. The bartender, a tall lanky   
  
bio-android named Blade Starwind, with jet-black hair, calmly mixed some drinks. He   
  
was clad all in black, save for his usual trenchcoat, which was replaced by an apron.   
  
"Lita! David! Com'n!" he called into the back room. A tall and muscular female Ctarl-  
  
Ctarl named Lita Hawking, in form-fit black and gold armor emerged from the back   
  
room. Her long Diamond White hair was arranged in a long braid. She wore a gold   
  
headband and gold hair ring, which set off her dark skin nicely. In tow was a short Ctarl-  
  
Ctarl boy named David Hawking, who wore armor like his older sister's, but smaller and   
  
it was red and black. He had short and spiky cinnamon brown, and wore only a gold   
  
headband. He was deeply absorbed in some handheld video game that he had made.   
  
Behind them was a bio-android about David's age and height with spiky jet-black hair   
  
named Quin, who wore clothes in various shades of blue. All of them wore aprons over   
  
their clothes. Lita and Quin each carried a black nylon gym bag in one hand, the three of   
  
them walked behind the bar and squatted down, all other occupants in the bar oblivious to   
  
them. They spoke in hushed whispers. "David, you and Quin bar the door and keep   
  
anyone from leaving. Rita and I will handle most of the rest." Blade said as he unzipped   
  
the first bag. He removed his twin hand blasters and checked the magazines before   
  
slipping them beneath his apron. He also removed his heat sword, which he also hid   
  
beneath his apron. He grabbed his Light Shield Belt and buckled it about his waist,   
  
checking the charge on it as he did so. He left his portable rocket launcher in the bag,   
  
since he didn't think he would need it. Lita grabbed her hand blaster, checked the charge,   
  
and then slipped it beneath her apron. She took out two silver bracelets and put them on   
  
her wrists, when she flexed specific muscles in her forearm energy blades would extend   
  
from each bracelet. She buckled on her portable Light Shield as well. David grabbed his   
  
twin hand blasters, carefully checked the charge, but didn't bother hiding them. He   
  
slipped on his energy bracelets and tensed, preparing to stand. Quin picked up his   
  
sheathed dagger and strapped it to his calf. He checked the charge on his hand blaster and   
  
knelt next to David. "Ok. Lita, serve them drinks to distract their attention." Blade said   
  
softly. Lita nodded once to show she understood and stood up. She stood and picked up   
  
the plate of drinks, calmly walking over to the table and serving the drinks. Just as she   
  
started to walk away, with all the men's attention on their drinks, she calmly rolled a   
  
black metal ball beneath the table. Almost instantly it began to spew white knockout gas.   
  
The bodyguards instantly swung around to face Lita. "Hold it!" the apparent leader of the   
  
bodyguards said. The men at the table were already out cold. The bodyguards pulled out   
  
massive pistols and took aim at Lita. "Hold it!" the same bodyguard said again, for Lita   
  
still hadn't stopped moving. "Nah." Lita said as she swung around and whipped out her   
  
hand blaster, shooting the bodyguard in his gun arm. "Damn you! Ctarl-Ctarl whore!" the   
  
bodyguard screamed at her, clutching his bleeding arm. If you looked close enough, you   
  
could see the veins bulging on Lita's forehead. She tensed the muscles in both wrists and   
  
energy claws extended from the bracelets. She slashed twice, once at the throat, once at   
  
the groin. The dead bodyguard toppled backwards, blood pooling around him. The other   
  
guards opened fire instantly, but Lita was able to activate her light shield. "Hey! Terran!"   
  
David shouted as he popped up from behind the bar, he opened fire on the closest   
  
bodyguard. The bodyguard toppled, his gun going off. The bullet hit the bodyguard next   
  
to him and brought him down. Three guards down, three to go. Blade opened fire with his   
  
twin hand blasters and took down another. The last two carried powerful machine guns.   
  
"Gotcha!" the fifth one yelled, emptying his clip into the bar counter. "Don't think so!"   
  
Quin shouted. He grabbed a serving tray and hurled it like a Frisbee. The man swatted it   
  
away and was loading a new clip when Lita dashed and slashed with her energy claws.   
  
The man fell in two halves, blood splashing over the tile floor. "You're mine!" the final   
  
guard said as he leveled his gun at Lita. Quin shot him in the side of the head. "You guys!   
  
I'm getting an emergency message from my dad! Com'n!" Blade yelled as he ran out the   
  
door, the others quickly following. They jumped into a black panel van and raced towards   
  
the spaceport. "Fine! But nobody better try to take the bounty for those guys!" Lita said loudly.  
  
(Next time, the K Pirates make their move) 


	3. Enter the White Dragon

(Four weeks ago)  
  
  
The air carried the faint aroma of incense, creating an almost mythical air in the   
  
dojo. Silently a single figure stood in the center, brandishing twin swords rapidly. At   
  
random intervals, turrets mounted in the wall fired steel spheres at speeds that would   
  
break bones if they were even grazed. The figure easily thwarted these attempts by   
  
slicing the steel spheres into tiny fragments, which fell harmlessly at his feet. He had kept   
  
up this exercise for over an hour. He finished with a flourish before sheathing his blades   
  
and walking to the side of the room, picking up his towel and wiping the sweat off his   
  
face. The soft staccato of clapping reached his ears from the other side of the room. He   
  
spun on one heel, whipping his pistol from his waistband to point at the tall, sagely man   
  
standing on the opposite side of the room. The old man wore a long dark blue kimono   
  
with a ying-yang symbol on the chest; the sleeves and hem were trimmed with a shining   
  
gold. He held his hands before him in a strange pattern, and appeared to be muttering to   
  
himself. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" the figure asked accusingly. The man   
  
did not cease muttering, and this was beginning to piss the figure off. Slowly the figure   
  
stepped forth into the light, he wore loose white pants and a dark blue tank top. A ying-  
  
yang medallion dangled around his neck by a thin silver and gold chain. His fiery red hair   
  
was cut short and spiked out all over the place. His emerald green eyes studied the old   
  
man carefully." Answer me, you old fart!" the figure yelled. At this the old man's eye's   
  
flashed indignantly, but he did not speak. "That's it!" the figure yelled, now royally   
  
pissed at the man. He fired off three shots from his gun, aimed at the old man's center. In   
  
a blaze of excess energy the old man threw his hand's out and a wave of shining blue   
  
light exploded out of his hands, enveloping him like a bubble. The bullet's hit the shield   
  
and halted in mid-air, then suddenly flew straight back at the figure. The figure whipped   
  
out one of his swords and knocked the bullets into the floor. "Ah, I see I came to the right   
  
place." The old man finally spoke. "You are, Kino Kazumoto, the White Dragon? The   
  
professional assassin?" the old man said. "I am. Why do you seek me?" Kino said. "First,   
  
I must determine if you are the REAL Kino Kazumoto. Now." The old man directed the   
  
last word to the shadows behind him. Four K Pirate androids flipped out of the darkness   
  
and surrounded Kino, taking up fighting stances. "Fight!" the old man barked at the   
  
androids. They attacked all at once, working in perfect unison. Kino spun, deflecting the   
  
blows off of his forearms and shins. One of the androids yanked away his swords and   
  
gun. [No Matter.] Kino thought. "Nak-Su-Ko!" Kino cried, bringing his hands close to   
  
his stomach. Each hand was enveloped in an orb of white light, and he spun. Four quick   
  
punches, and the androids toppled away from him, each with a smoking hole clear   
  
through the chest cavity. "Again!" the old man yelled, and this time eight androids came.   
  
Eight more punches, and they fell. Then sixteen androids, then thirty-two, and then   
  
finally sixty-four. Each time, it only took one or two punches to take down an android.   
  
When Kino finished, he was covered in sweat, the floor littered with android wrecks.   
  
"Stand and defend!" the old man shouted, hurling himself at Kino. Kino was tired, but   
  
easily blocked the rapid flurry of punches and kicks. "Not good enough, old man!" Kino   
  
said, kicking the old man in the chest. The old man flew backwards, but managed to land   
  
gracefully at the spot where he had leapt. "Good, you are the real Kino Kazumoto. Only   
  
he has been able to successfully perform the White Dragon's Fist. Now then, I enlist your   
  
services." The old man said, he raised his hand and snapped his fingers once. A man clad   
  
all in black and red leather appeared from the shadows with a manila envelope. He   
  
handed it to the old man, who in turn handed it to Kino. "Your targets are the crew of the   
  
XGP, a.k.a. the Outlaw Star. They found the Galactic Leyline approximately 20 years   
  
ago. The XGP was made from the technology of the space forces and the weapons of the   
  
pirates, and now we want it back." The old man explained. Kino opened the envelope and   
  
removed five blown-up images, each of a current crewmember of the Outlaw Star.   
  
"Unfortunately, the XGP disappeared afterwards. We think it is still with them, hidden   
  
somewhere. They own a large mansion on Heyfong3, called Outlaw's Haven." The old   
  
man continued as he spread a blueprint on a table, motioning Kino to come look. The old   
  
man continued, "Security is tight, close-circuit cameras, expert guards, automated   
  
defense systems, the works. We, however, found that the weak point is here." The old   
  
man pointed at the very rear part of the perimeter. "An irrigation system draws water in   
  
and dispenses it throughout the entire area. It is not heavily guarded, since the pipe is   
  
barely two feet in diameter. The water flow is monitored at these three stations." The old   
  
man tapped three small huts on the blueprint with his finger. "You should surface here, at   
  
the third point, which is closest to the main house. Once inside, the main bedrooms are   
  
here and here." The old man tapped two fairly large rooms. "This one here is occupied by   
  
Gene and Melfina, the other by Jim and Aisha. Suzuka's room is here, on the ground   
  
floor." The old man explained. "Your mission is to get in and kidnap all five of them.   
  
Their children will have to deliver the XGP to us, or their parents will die. Even if they   
  
do, we'll still kill them all." The old man cackled, then collapsed into a series of loud   
  
wheezes. "So, do you accept the job? Money is no problem. In fact, here is a sample of   
  
what we would pay you, if you were to accept." The old man snapped his fingers, and the   
  
man in the black and red leather outfit produced a rigid black case, which he laid down   
  
on the table in front of Kino, who undid the clasps and flipped it open. Inside, carefully   
  
laid out on a bed of crimson colored silk, was a dozen fair-sized pieces of dragonite.   
  
"Dragonite of the highest grade around, each worth ten million Wong. It is only a sample,   
  
I assure you." The old man said, smiling slightly. "Where do you want me to bring them   
  
once I have them?" Kino asked. "We will air-lift you out of the estate." The old man said.   
  
"Done." Kino said, shaking the old man's hand.  
  
(The plan is in place, and White Dragon is one of the best. Tune in next time, for the   
  
kidnapping, and the ransom) 


End file.
